Thoughts on Inari
Inari Tsukiakari is RWBY Ruby Rose 's Original Character. Here you can add what you and your character think about her. Thanks to ThanhnuFia for creating this idea. If you havent already, review her character, Tianee Musk. Rules: *You can edit the page, but only to add your and your character's thoughts about her. *Do not remove other people's opinions. *Be respectful to other people's opinion. *I'll reply to your question (if you have any) from time to time. Hopefully you can do the same for me. X"D Your Thoughts~ Amet - Well, Ruby...what's not to say? There are characters I enjoy reading on this wiki. Inari happens to fall into this category. Like I said, very well-written, and artwork is amazing in my opinon. I wouldn't mind seeing future RPs with her. She's convicting and personable, among other things. OCs like these and with artwork like this are the reason I can't draw or write :p But in all seriousness, I applaud your efforts. Lurooke Surana: There's a lot to like here. She's got great motivations for her actions, high stakes that are very personal and that much more important to her, and is just very enjoyable to read through. Her weapon designs are some of the best I've seen, though coming from me, don't know how much that says. And do I even need to start on the artwork for her? It's awesome. Simple as that. Great job, Ruby. Crimson Beast: inari... She's pretty damn good if ya ask me. She's very well written, she has room to row while still being able to be well enough known to be interesting. She leaves the viewer wanting to know more, shich is perfect. She is one of the better OCs on the wiki as it comes to art as well. Makes me wish i had money to get Arro commissioned. long story shirt she's a great character who i look forward to seeing more of ThanhnuFia: To start, I really have to say that I don't really like her design, fashion wise. If it's just Japanese/American mix or Chinese/Japanese mix, then I wouldn't mind. I'll give you a bonus on the pattern, though, consider not many character design focus on the details on the clothes and accessories. Her personality works well enough, though you might need to elobrate on it more on how she acts when she has a breakdown. As for her history, I'm a bit confused. Was her family ambushed by the same henchmen that works for Roman/Cinder/Jr. ? You might want to create a sort of organization that goes against her family to explain it further. The Dust function on her weapon can use a little bit of work, but I suggest not adding anything till more is known about each and every type of Dusts (For example: It's not known that Green Dust is capable of increasing user's speed) *RWBY Ruby Rose: Yeah, it supposed to be more of a Japanese/American mix since when I look at it it didn't show much Japanese at all. I'll edit that out. ^^ As for her personality, I didn't really know how to put it in words at first since I wasn't too good at them... I can elaborate on that more. ^^; As for her history, they were but they were hired another crimelord in Vale, one that has a grudge on the Tsukiakari Family and their company. I will definatly create a organization to elaborate on that also. Thanks for letting me know on what points I need to cover. Hopefully you think it will be better once im through with her. XD Maki Kuronami: I kind of remember when I first saw Inari and you started out drawing her personally. Then commissions happened. Her weapon of choice is one of the earliest "gunblade" in the fanon wiki, and a well-made one at that. Among her designs, Flora's version is my personal favorite. Shiro : Right from the start when I saw Inari I saw an OC that I had held at a high standard, to me, just by her character art but when I looked deeper into who she was she rose high and far above who I expected her to be. She is an OC that I feel makes this wiki what it is a place for the most creative to gather, and with Inari, you hit all of those creative bases. Crimsonalloy - I adore Inari as a character, and I love that you show her progression as you developed her over time. However, I personally do not like the combination of a western collar and kimono top, though that is just my taste. Furthermore, if you are going for a combination of Chinese and American aesthetic, it would be more fitting if you described her top as "hanfu" - "kimono" is traditional japanese clothing. I like the patterns on her clothing. It shows thoughtfulness in the design, but again, sakura is stereotypically seen as a "japanese" flower. Her name is also incredibly Japanese. I think you ought to change the "chinese" description, or her features so that it matches actual Chinese culture. I find a few elements of her backstory conflicting with already-established fact. You've described a girl who has had her home destroyed by henchmen of unknown origin, who has resolved to avoid trusting others, yet you label her as "naive" under weaknesses. Furthermore, since Leonardo is older, shouldn't he be heir to the clan? And a few more questions: How does uncut dust power her weapon when there is a clearly imaged slot for placing a cut crystal? I also think you ought to clarify that her weapon's gun form is a pistol (or whichever model you're intending), because "Winchester" brings images of a rifle to my mind. I do not think below average stamina is a real flaw, or at least how you describe it. I'd like to see a weakness that can possibly be exploited during a fight with more effectiveness than "wearing her out." Also, being able to take a hit is a major component of stamina, and you stated she is capable of taking one, which is contradictory. I'd also like to see more flaws in general -- I see a lot of what Inari is good at, and I'm very interested in learning about what she is bad at. While I did list a whole bunch of criticisms, Inari is one of my favorite characters on the fanon. She is incredibly likeable, fascinating, well thought-out, and dynamic. I think you could make an already-amazing character even more amazing! *RWBY Ruby Rose: Thanks and I’m glad that you really adore Inari. ^^ As for your questions, i’ll go through them one by one. While I read your feedback, you also brought up good points. For her appearance, you did bring up good points about it. Actually for the western collar, when you look at the appearances I drew, she was supposed to have a v-neck shirt instead. X"D Also on the appearances, I will change the features to fit the Japanese traits. For the blossom design, it was inspiration from Disney's Mulan with the scene with her father putting the blossom in her hair. Though now when I look at it, she does look more like Japanese/ Chinese since it has traits from both. :: As for her background story, you are correct about the naive thing since she really shouldn't be and I removed that from weaknesses (thanks for pointing that out by the way. X"D) :: Though you brought up a very good question: Shouldn't Leo be heir to the clan? The answer to that would be yes. However, their parents decided that due to Leo’s lack of knowledge over dust and how Inari surpassed him with her mastery, they decided to have Inari become the heiress to the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation. Leo knows that since her grandmother told him that he would never be able to become heir to the company since it was their parent’s decision to pass it to her. However, Inari does not know that she is actually the heiress that will take over. I hope that helps clear things up a bit. X”D :: For the crystals she uses, im glad that you pointed that out. I meant to say cut crystals but I actually made a mistake (since I didn’t really know which was which. ^^;) and I also fixed the Winchester reference since it does clearly look like a pistol. I think the pistol suits her anyway. Again, thank you for pointing that out. X”D :: You really did point out a good point in her weaknesses section. This is probably where I need the most work. ^^; I will revise these sections since I now have a better idea of what to write. For her weakness, she would be overusing her aura in her weapons which would really take a toll on her later on in the fight. She would usually use her aura while fighting with her swords especially in close combat in order to land more damage since she uses them as a conduit for aura. As for what she is bad at, did you want more general or in abilities? X”D :: Thanks again for all of the feedback and hopefully you can comment on here again to see how I did with your points that you presented once I finish fixing it a bit. :) WeissSchnee: I have a soft spot for Inari, maybe because I've been there since her inception. I love her design, and I REALLY love her weapon. I think you've done a great job of balancing her strengths and weaknesses, personality and skills. She has a well thought out and written back story and profile. As others have stated, her art is amazing, but that's ecause her design was solid in the first place. ^.^ *RWBY Ruby Rose:: Well I'm glad that you feel that way about my character. Hopefully I'll be able to make her more amazing for everyone. :) StarlightAT: Okie dokie! Let's see...for starters, I really like her appearance, particulary the clothing. I don't know why but i just like combinations of two ultures and such. ^^; Personality-wise she seems pretty cool. Wisdom is something that is learned form experince and time but it seems she has learned a lot in her short life. Even so I don't think she would be wise just yet, but that is my own opinion. The not trusting people could come form the events she experienced, but the wisdom part I am still a bit iffy on. Backstory: Pretty solid and believable if you ask me, not much to say on it. As for weapons, I love them. XD I also made a pair of gunblades myself but I didn' think the idea was taken just yet, but it was. Oops! But i do like how they use the dust crystals instead of the powder form. All in all, a pretty good character, awesome even! KurosakiHisana: I'm impressed, to put it simply. She seems like a very soft-spoken person, which personally makes any character a little more likeable in my eyes. The backstory is something interesting, too, leaving the outcome more so undetermined and open to theories and conceptualizing—rather than presenting a flat out result with little room for the reader's imagination—I'm referring to the thing with her parents and brother. The weapon is somewhat creative in the transition concept, despite how often the gun-blade concept is seen on the wikia here, be it in a similar or totally different form. The outfit, I'm not crazy about, but I'm okay with it; it's casual, and it looks comfortable. I admit I'm worried about her legs getting scratched up without any protection there, but then again, that logic applies to pretty much every RWBY character, canon or OC, aside from Pyrrha Nikos. So, in a simple statement, Inari is a unique individual, clever in her design's simplicity. Bioghost1000: She has the most detailed page I have read thus far. The backstory give enough to establish intrest and still leaves it open for elaboration. Her personality and abilities are well-developed and make sense with her backstory. Her abilities are also well-balanced. Her personality gives her a kind-hearted, yet reserved air to her. The only real complant I have is with her stamina. I find it odd that someone who is well-trained in swordfighting and has a dancing background to have a low stamina. Overall, she is a great character. *RWBY Ruby Rose:: I've had a couple of complaints about that concerning her weaknesses. I took another look and saw that she would have higher stamina because of her background. Thanks for pointing that out. ^^ Your Character's Thoughts~ Amet - "Inari, huh? Another one of the cases where she does not know me, but I openly defend her. No one deserves to be brought down because of who they are. Anyways...I know the Tsukiakari Clan. The Kiyng didn't associate with them...but we knew them through buisness. I digress once more, however. She's focused...something other students don't have. Inari is wise. I do not mind that she doesn't know me. But she is another person who has won my respect without a word." Ciarán Abraham: Never met herself, but in what I've read and heard about her, she's someone I can relate to, at least to an extent. As someone who grew up without parents himself, her search for them is something I can definitely get behind. She also seems like one of the wiser students here, being slow to trust and more reserved than the majority of people at Beacon. And she's one of the best dual-swordsman I've seen, and not someone to be taken lightly. I wish her well. Arro: "Heh, she's something else if you ask me. She's pretty, smart, strong.... Really something else. Uhm... Yea other than that she can really terrorize a bettle field. i;ve never seen dust used quite the way she does it, and her Weapons are pretty ingenoius. i wouldn't mind having her back or vice versa when it comes to a fight. She's genuine and easy to talk to, what else is there to say?" Shiro : "What do I think about Inari." Shiro stands from the training room bench. "I don't really have to think to hard for her. Aside from being very intelligent and dedicated to her work. She is a beautiful young lady who is both personable and loyal, not to mention capable of punishing those who cross her." Shiro sits back onto the bench. "She is deffinetly a genious though. She has weapons that show her capabilities in this school could be endless, and she is someone I find easy to talk and relate to, which is most definetly at times hard to come across. Overall she is someone I hope to see a lot more of." Shiro finished with a smile. Ariel: I heard about her past - she sounds like the heroine of a novel, doesn't she? ''She frowned. ''Wait, that's actually pretty dehumanizing. I'll have to apologize when I see her. Though, an apology out of the blue from some random stranger might be weird. Anyways, I hear she's great at using dust! Maybe I can ask her for some tutoring, because I'm horrible at using the stuff... Zaffre: Losing your parents is definitely a heart wrenching moment, especially when you are the one taken away from them. I hope Inari's parents are alive and she gets the chance to meet them once more. I would very much like to meet her and discuss her weapons. They are not original but efficient and effective. Her own style of fighting matches well with her weapon. If you ever need assistance or maintenance for them don't hesitate to drop by my shop in Beacon. Bryan Hyacintho: Inari, huh? I...heard everything about you. I'm not actually the advising type...but don't give up and you will eventually be reunited with the ones you love. Ahem...about your fighting style. I'm not really into swords and guns, but I'm more interested with your hand-to-hand combat. One day, I'd like a good challenge. And looks like you get tired easily. If you have time and you trust me, you can come to me for training. Overall, you're a good and determined student. You'll be a good huntress someday. BTW, you're...beautiful. Also...I've lost someone dear to me, as well. Three of them, to be exact. Aaron 'Amp' Zulleo: Inari? Oh, the blue-haired, swordfighting heiress, right? Well, I hear she can be very nice. I also hear she is quite the dust user and swordfighter. I also believe I've seen her in the engineering lab, programing a piece of equipment from the looks of it. I wonder if we could trade notes on our labwork and fighting techniques. I hear that she is also pretty guarded, a trait that I can completely sympathize with, since I too struggle with that trait. I see myself getting along with her.